Eve Tessmacher
Eve Tessmacher was the CEO of LuthorCorp and the protégée and lover of billionaire Lex Luthor. Biography Early life Eve Tessmacher was born and grew up in a swamp house in Louisiana where she taught herself how to read. Tess was abused by her father when she was young, and often envied those that had such "blissful" childhoods. At the time, she ended up with a ruptured eardrum and a thrice-broken arm. However, she got into Harvard at fifteen and graduated from college at the age of seventeen as a marine biologist. Tess found Oliver Queen on an island in the South Pacific where she and her friend were kidnapped while on a marine biology trip. Oliver was poisoned by a flower on the island, but Tess saved his life due to the fact she was an expert on that field. He then returned the favor by saving her life using a makeshift dart (from the poison from the indigenous plant) on their kidnapper before they left him for dead and set sail for America. After some time, Tess began working for LuthorCorp and a month after she started, she was recruited by Amanda Waller to be part of a secret government organization called S.H.I.E.L.D.. The government agency recruited her in order to learn more about the research on aliens from Lex Luthor and kept Tess as an undercover agent, placing her as the best candidate to win the confidence of Lex. While gathering viruses for LuthorCorp, Lex saved Tess from an explosion that Brainiac caused. However, it was at that time during her recovery that Lex implanted a nano-transmitter in her optic nerve, so that she could be “Lex's eyes and ears” in case he needed her in the future. SV S4 Mercer later consoled Lex after he murdered his father Lionel Luthor, telling him that Lionel was a bad man and that the world was better without him. She found out that there was a photo showing Lex shove Lionel through his office window. While trying to find the photo, Tess shot Lois Lane, and used a gun to force Lois and Jimmy Olsen into a walk-in freezer in the Daily Planet. She also knocked Chloe Sullivan unconscious and deleted the photo on the servers showing that Lex had murdered his father. In 2008, Tess was ordered by Lex Luthor to kidnap Lana Lang and to force her to create a farewell videotape to Clark before transporting her to a secret facility for her own safety. She was reassured by Lex that it was for her own safety and that the coma that Lana had been in was because of Clark Kent. SV S5 SV S6 Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Gifted Businesswoman: Because of her mentor, Lex, Tess learned a great deal about business, as evidenced by her brief stint as LuthorCorp CEO. Trained Combatant: Tess kept herself in top form and as such maintained a regular exercise regime while also practicing kick-boxing techniques. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Personality Eve Tessmacher was a fine example of what can happen to an individual who has been betrayed, abandoned, abused and used by those they loved. While being the meek Tess that Oliver dated, she trained herself to become strong, independent, and fierce in her life as well to everyone. Tess cares deeply for the Earth and nature. She believes that humankind is destroying the planet Earth, and that the Kryptonian race is the solution. She believes this because she feels a strong responsibility to make things right, it takes her time to realize that Clark is destined to save Earth and he will do it on his own terms. Tess strives to be on equal terms with her partners, from her professional interactions with Lex Luthor to her attempts to save humanity with Clark Kent and Zod. This may be the result of her brutal treatment at the hands of others: she was physically abused by her father, held hostage by Marcos, and controlled by Lex. She often does not hesitate to manipulate people or use unconventional methods to get what she wants. She is willing to go to great lengths to achieve her goals: she even allowed herself to be brutally interrogated by Zod's Kryptonian army in order to learn more about the Kryptonian. Tess is capable of great brutality and violence, especially vengeance or if she feels that it is for the greater good. Relationships Family Romances Lex Luthor Oliver Queen Bruce Wayne Friends Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans